The invention relates to an integrated semiconductor circuit having a semiconductor region which adjoins a surface of a semiconductor body and is covered with an electrically insulating layer, the semiconductor region including a plurality of semiconductor circuit elements which are interconnected by conductor tracks disposed on the insulating layer and constituting the wiring of the circuit, a part of the wiring being intended only to contain D.C. information and constituting the D.C. wiring.
When designing integrated semiconductor circuits, nearly always the problem of high-frequency interference arises. The high-frequency electric fields caused thereby may originate from high-frequency interference signals at the supply lines, but also from transient phenomena occurring in the semiconductor circuit elements forming part of the circuit. The high-frequency interference signals thus produced in the various wiring parts give rise to noise and distortion.
In order to counteract these phenomena, decoupling capacitances can be provided. These capacitances can be provided entirely or in part in the semiconductor body of the integrated circuit, but they then generally occupy additional surface area.